Rendição
by Andrea Meiouh
Summary: Universo Alternativo Após uma grande decepção amorosa, Setsuna Meiouh tem a chance de começar de novo, ao lado de um novo amor... Crossover SMxCDZ Leiam e comentem, por favor...


**Esclarecimento: Os personagens de Sailor Moon e Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertencem. São da propriedade de Naoko Takeushi e Masami Kurumada, respectivamente.**

**Nota: A idéia de juntar dois dos meus personagens favoritos de Sailor Moon e Cavaleiros do Zodíaco estava me perturbando há muito, muito tempo. E sempre me parece fascinante pois se tratam de duas pessoas totalmente diferentes. Como poderia nascer alguma coisa daí? Foi o que tentei criar neste universo alternativo. Espero que gostem. Boa leitura a todos!**

**RENDIÇÃO******

_Por Andréa Meiouh_

_Capítulo 1 – Encontro_

Talvez aquilo fosse o destino, pensou Setsuna pela milésima vez, balançando a cabeça e tentando sorrir para as amigas. O grupo de mulheres estava reunido num pequeno restaurante num grande shopping de Tóquio. A mais feliz e animada era uma loira, levemente bronzeada, que mostrava as outras, inclusive Setsuna, as fotos de seu casamento.

A vida nem sempre era justa, mesmo para pessoas que pareciam ser tão afortunadas, refletiu a morena de longos cabelos verde escuros ao olhar mais uma vez para o noivo na fotografia. Mamoru seria feliz com Usagi, tinha certeza. Mas... e ela? O que faria com o sentimento que tinha no peito? Esquecer e colocar uma pedra em cima? Era mais fácil falar do que agir...

Despediu-se de todas e seguiu para sua loja, que não ficava muito longe da praça de alimentação do shopping. Tentava não pensar na tristeza que sentia, coisa que já estava se acostumando a fazer. Não pensava, não sentia... Suspirou e, ajeitando a roupa que usava, entrou na loja. Tinha ainda muita coisa pra fazer.  Distraiu-se entre modelos e desenhos. Deixou a mente divagar e relaxar, fazendo a coisa que mais gostava, criar roupas.

* * *

Miro andava pelo shopping, atrás da loja que Saori tinha lhe indicado. Ela havia dito que a proprietária da pequena butique fazia modelos exclusivos e era exatamente o que precisava. Não demorou a encontrar. Entrou e sorriu, jogando charme para atendente. Pediu para falar com a Srta. Meiouh. A jovem, encantada, foi chamar a patroa.

Passeando pela loja, olhou as roupas e os preços. Estavam de bom tamanho e eram bonitas. Tinha sido convidado para uma das mais badaladas festas da sociedade japonesa. O filho do imperador estaria presente. Na realidade, ia a trabalho, representando como fotógrafo uma conhecida revista. Olhava uma jaqueta de couro preto quando ouviu passos. 

Estava preparado para encontrar de tudo, menos a bela morena que se aproximava, junto com a atendente. A Srta. Meiouh era alta, mesmo usando sapatos de salto baixo. Tinha cabelos compridos, em um tom de verde bem escuro, que estavam presos numa longa trança. O corpo era esguio, cintura fina, seios do tamanho exato, nem grandes, nem pequenos. Ela emanava um ar de mistério, um quê enigmático, algo que o atraiu imediatamente. No rosto perfeito, os olhos cor de vinho tinham um leve ar de melancolia e os lábios cobertos por um batom vermelho escuro sorriam levemente.

"Srta. Meiouh?", perguntou.

"Sim, sou eu. Setsuna Meiouh ao seu dispor", ela estendeu a mão de dedos longos.

Quando suas mãos se tocaram, Setsuna sentiu um arrepio. O homem que a esperava era mais alto que ela, certamente com mais de 1,80m. Tinha os cabelos loiros, compridos demais para um homem mais tradicional, mas que combinava perfeitamente com ele. Era o espécime masculino ideal: alto, forte, bronzeado, olhos azuis como o céu. 

"Miro Kotas, muito prazer". E um sorriso maravilhoso, ela completou.

"Em que posso ajudá-lo. Sr. Kotas?".

"Preciso de uma roupa para uma festa importante... Sua loja me foi muito bem recomendada...".

"Ah, obrigada... Então podemos ver alguns modelos, o que acha?".

"Claro".

Ficaram por alguns minutos escolhendo a roupa dele. Setsuna sentia-se à vontade com ele, Miro tinha uma conversa muito agradável. Revelou que era grego e que morava no Japão há alguns anos. Disse também que era fotógrafo.

"Não quer posar para mim?", perguntou a certa altura, quando Setsuna ajustava um paletó nele.

"Posar?", ela estranhou.

"Sim... Você é muito bonita, Srta. Meiouh... Adoraria fotografá-la...".

"Mas Sr. Kotas...".

"Miro, por favor", ele a interrompeu. Sentia-se velho quando ouvia aquele Sr. Kotas. Isso era para o pai dele, ou para o avô.

"Não sou modelo, Miro...", ela achava estranho chamá-lo pelo nome. Eles mal se conheciam. "Nunca fotografei profissionalmente". Ajeitou-se, depois de marcar o local do ponto.

"Não! Não seria profissional, mas sim algo mais descontraído... Você pode até ficar com as fotos... Queria apenas ter o prazer de fotografá-la...".

"Não sei... Preciso pensar a respeito..."

Miro sorriu, usando todo seu charme. "Claro, pense o tempo que quiser. Vou deixar meu cartão, okay?".

"Sim... Obrigada pelo convite".

Depois de acertar o dia e o horário para pegar a roupa escolhida, Miro saiu. Mas não conseguia deixar de pensar na linda modista. A beleza de Setsuna Meiouh era incrível e ele era conhecido entre seus amigos como sendo um grande admirador de coisas belas. Não seria diferente com aquela preciosidade.

'Setsuna Meiouh...', pensou, entrando no Porshe. 'Que mistério há por trás de seu olhar?'.

* ~ * ~ *

_Capítulo 2 - Paixão_

No pequeno apartamento onde morava, Setsuna andava de um lado para o outro. Tinha visita naquele momento, mas não prestava atenção nas duas mulheres sentadas no sofá. Michiru Kaiouh acompanhava a prima com o olhar, estranhando aquela atitude. Setsuna sempre fora tão tranqüila. Cutucou Haruka, que apenas deu de ombros. Talvez a morena estivesse num dia ruim, apenas.

Levantando-se, Michiru foi até a prima. "Chega, Setsuna!". Colocou-se diante dela e cruzou os braços. "O que está acontecendo?". Haruka Ten'oh sorriu. Sua Michiko era tão elegante que seus rompantes eram feitos com classe. 

"Conta aí, Setsuna... Você está tão estranha...", disse a esportista.

"Não é nada! Estou apenas pensando...", tentou desconversar a modista.

"Não minta pra mim, Setsuna Meiouh... Te conheço e não é de hoje", Michiru batia o pé, os olhos azuis fuzilando a prima mais velha.

Distraída com Michiru, Setsuna não reparou que Haruka se aproximou e levou um susto quando sentiu um puxão. A loira tinha pegado o cartão que tinha nas mãos.

"Miro Kotas...", leu o pequeno papel. "Miro Kotas? Aquele Miro Kotas?".

"O fotógrafo?", perguntou a violinista. "De onde você o conhece, Setsuna?".

"Eu... É...", totalmente vermelha, Setsuna recuou. "Ele comprou roupas na loja uma vez...".

"E deixou o cartão?", Haruka ergueu a sobrancelha.

"Para avisá-lo quando a roupa ficasse pronta, oras".

"Setsuna! Miro Kotas é o homem mais disputado do mundo social ultimamente. Eu o vi depois de um concerto e uau! Ele é incrível!", disse Michiru empolgada, pegando o cartãozinho da mão da namorada, que não estava gostando do rumo que aquela conversa tomava.

Setsuna olhou para a prima e a amiga. "Ele quer me fotografar", falou em voz baixa. Dois pares de olhos azuis se voltaram para ela.

"O quê?", Michiru e Haruka falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Miro Kotas quer me fotografar...", Setsuna repetiu, se jogando na poltrona mais próxima. "Ele foi até a loja, escolheu e provou algumas roupas... E disse que queria tirar fotos minhas, que sou muito bonita, essas coisas...".

Michiru tinha os olhos arregalados. Kotas tinha a fama de ser um galanteador de primeira. E pelo o que Setsuna falava, ele não perdia mesmo tempo. Os pensamentos de Haruka seguiam a mesma linha, mas não na empolgação da namorada e sim preocupada com a amiga.

"Setsuna, dizem que esse cara é um galinha...", disse, sentando-se no chão, perto da poltrona onde a modista estava. "Uma mulher nova a cada semana... Talvez isso seja apenas uma desculpa pra tentar te conquistar".

Um conquistador... Setsuna suspirou. Era bom demais para ser verdade. Quando um homem lindo como Miro Kotas iria se interessar por ela?

"Mas Setsuna é muito bonita mesmo, Haruka..." intrometeu-se Michiru. "E Kotas é conhecido por seu olho clínico, ele é ótimo fotógrafo... Talvez só queira mesmo tirar fotos dela... Vai aceitar, Setsie?"

Aceitar? Posar para um grego belo como um deus? Céus... Ela não pensava em outra coisa desde que ele a convidara. Nem mesmo pensara em Mamoru. Havia esquecido completamente do antigo amor... O que estava acontecendo com ela?

"Setsuna?", ouviu a prima chamar.

Piscou e viu que Michiru queria uma resposta. Qual era mesmo a pergunta? Ah, sim... Se ela ia tirar as fotos. "Não sei... Preciso pensar".

"Você pensa demais, sabia, prima?", alfinetou Michiru, colocando o cartão na mão de Setsuna. "Aceite logo, uma oportunidade dessa não aparece duas vezes", sorriu. "Vamos, Haruka!".

"Não acho uma boa idéia ela sair com esse cara, Michiru...", disse a piloto.

"Quem vai decidir isso é ela! Vem logo, ou vou sem você. Tchau, prima! Se cuida!".

Haruka se levantou e Setsuna lhe sorriu, compreensiva. Não adiantava discutir com Michiru. "Tenha cuidado, okay?", disse antes seguir atrás da namorada.

"Pode deixar... Não se preocupe comigo". A loira concordou com a cabeça e saiu, dando um aceno.

Sozinha, a morena olhou mais uma vez para o cartão. Em letras negras, estilo antigo, podia ler o nome de Miro. Em sua mente surgiu a imagem do fotógrafo. Olhos azuis tão intensos. Que mal haveria em tirar algumas fotos? Como a própria Michiru disse, uma oportunidade como essas não aparece duas vezes...

Tomando coragem, pegou o telefone e discou.

* * *

Domingo de manhã, Miro estava em seu estúdio, preparando as coisas, quando a campainha tocou. Limpou as mãos num pano e foi atender. Lá estava ela, linda num vestido de verão branco, que ressaltava sua pele morena. Os cabelos verdes, longos, soltos pelas costas.

"Que bom que veio", disse, sorrindo seu melhor sorriso, aquele de arrasar. "Entre!".

"Tenho que confessar que tive um certo receio em aceitar seu convite. Sr. Kotas...", ela falou, olhando o apartamento acolhedor. A casa de Miro era ampla e clara, com poucos móveis, somente o básico. Nas paredes, muitas fotografias e painéis. A sala era separada da cozinha por um balcão e um corredor levava para os quartos. E por mais incrível que parecesse, estava tudo organizado.

"Por favor... Nada de 'Sr. Kotas'... Me chame de Miro", ele pediu, indo até a cozinha. "E então, gostou?", perguntou, reparando que ela admirava o ambiente. "Não é lá grande coisa...".

"Que isso... Seu apartamento é lindo, você tem muito bom gosto", ela andava olhando as imagens nos quadros. Tinham sido todas tiradas por ele, certamente. Coisas banais, como uma senhora carregando um embrulho de compras, uma criança enxugando uma lágrima... Ele tinha captado lindos momentos.

"Aceita?", ele voltou, trazendo dois copos. Olhou o rosto dela e sorriu. "Não é álcool, relaxe... É suco de frutas".

Ela aceitou com um sorriso. Miro começou a falar das fotografias, cada uma tinha uma história e ele lembrava de tudo, com detalhes. Setsuna começou a relaxar. Não era difícil ao lado daquele homem extrovertido. Falou um pouco de sua vida, de como montara a loja, mas evitou falar do passado. Não se sentia pronta para conversar com alguém sobre tudo o que passara. A certa altura, Miro pegou a câmera e começou a fotografá-la. Olhando os quadros, na varanda, almoçando, mexendo com o gato que ele tinha, distraída no sofá. Ele ia falando e ia clicando, o aparelho de som tocando uma música relaxante. Quando chegou o pôr do sol, Setsuna se ergueu para ir.

"Não quer ficar um pouco mais? Vou revelar os filmes", ele convidou.

"Já ocupei muito seu tempo, Miro".

"Ficar na companhia de uma mulher tão linda como você, Setsuna, não é ocupar meu tempo... É um prazer...", chegando perto, ele tocou numa mexa de cabelo dela, enrolando-a no dedo. "Fique, por favor...".

Quem resistiria? Nenhuma mulher em sã consciência... E então Setsuna ficou.

Durante a revelação, no quarto escuro, Miro se aproximou mais e tocou mais. Aproveitava todo momento para esbarrar nela, pegar no braço ou na mão. Enquanto suas imagens surgiam lentamente no papel fotográfico, Setsuna ia sucumbindo ao charme do grego. Começou o beijo vacilante, mas aos poucos, foi tomando coragem e confiança. Não reclamou quando Miro a levou para o quarto e muito menos quando ele a colocou na cama e tirou-lhe o vestido. Sentia o prazer de ser desejada e era algo que ela almejava há muito, muito tempo...

* * *

Ao acordar, Miro percebeu que estava sozinho na cama. '_Normalmente, sou eu que saio de fininho_', pensou ele divertido. Do seu lado, encontrou um pequeno cisne. Sorriu, pegou o origami e leu a caligrafia perfeita de Setsuna. Pulou da cama e seguiu direto para o banho. Era segunda-feira, dia de trabalho, tinha muita coisa pra fazer e uma certa estilista pra visitar...

Chegou no shopping ainda cedo. O movimento era baixo, provavelmente apenas os funcionários e poucos clientes 'madrugadores'. Foi até a loja de Setsuna e a viu arrumando as prateleiras com a ajudante. Ela estava sorridente e ainda mais bela. Sentiu o típico orgulho masculino ao pensar que, poucas horas atrás, estava com aquela mulher na cama.

E que noite eles haviam passado...! Estava mais do que disposto a repetir.

Setsuna virou a cabeça e o avistou. Falou alguma coisa para a atendente e saiu até a vitrine, onde ele a esperava.

"Bom dia, senhor", disse ela, sorrindo. "Podemos ajudar em alguma coisa?".

"Oh, bom dia, senhorita...", ele respondeu. "Será que poderia me dizer onde posso encontrar Setsuna Meiouh? Acho que eu a perdi em algum lugar por aqui...".

"Perdeu-a?", ela levantou a sobrancelha. "Como foi perdê-la?".

"Quando dormi, ela estava lá. Mas quando acordei, não estava mais... Será que ela fugiu de mim?", enquanto falava, Miro se aproximava, encurralando Setsuna entre a vitrine e seu corpo.

"Ela tinha que trabalhar, sabe?".

"E custava dizer um até logo?", ele se inclinou até aproximar os lábios.

"Acho que não...", fechando os olhos, ela deixou que suas bocas se tocassem.

Envolvidos naquele clima de paixão, o casal não percebeu os olhares que recebiam dos transeuntes. Alguns comentavam como eles formavam um belo par, outros suspiravam, desejando encontrar um amor também. Mas entre os passantes, havia alguém, com um  par de olhos azuis escuros, que não acreditava no que via. Nunca imaginara que Setsuna seria capaz de demonstrar tanto sentimento em público. Da mesma maneira que não imaginara que ela encontraria outra pessoa...

_Capítulo 3 – Ciúmes_

Já haviam se passado alguns dias em que Miro e Setsuna estavam saindo. As coisas iam bem, a estilista sentia-se contente. Era fácil se apaixonar pelo fotógrafo. Ele era bonito, interessante, sedutor... Ela se esquecia do mundo quando estava com o grego. Mas o destino sempre prega peças em pessoas felizes...

Estava atendendo a filha de um senador na loja, quando sua assistente a chamou. Pedindo licença, deixou a cliente e foi ver o recém chegado. Era Mamoru. Estranhamente, não sentiu nenhum aperto no coração e muito menos um frio na barriga.

"Boa tarde, Setsuna", disse o advogado.

"Olá, Mamoru! Como vai?".

"Bem... com muito serviço, mas está tudo bem", o sorriso que ele deu não alcançou os olhos, fato que Setsuna estranhou. Desde que conhecera Usagi, Mamoru sorria com muito mais freqüência. Será que eles estavam com problemas?

"Você parece mesmo cansado...", disse ela, notando também as olheiras.

"E estou, mas não foi para falar disso que vim aqui...".

"Apesar de tudo, Mamoru, somos amigos... Sempre que precisar de alguém para conversar, pode me procurar".

O olhar intenso de Mamoru fixou-se no doce olhar da amiga. Durante um tempo, Setsuna era tudo o que ele tinha. Por que nunca reparara a doçura que ela demonstrava naquele instante?

"Obrigado, Setsuna...", ele pegou a mão fina e apertou, sorrindo levemente. Talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido.

"Não precisa agradecer... Amigos são para isso mesmo...", ela sorriu. E mudou de assunto. "E como vai Usagi?".

Ouvir o nome da esposa fez Mamoru enrijecer e Setsuna também notou isso. "Está bem... Aliás é por causa dela que estou aqui...". Tirou um convite do bolso do paletó. "Estamos recebendo os amigos na nossa casa... Gostaríamos que viesse também!".

Setsuna aceitou o convite e olhou o papel. A festinha seria na próxima sexta-feira e ela já tinha combinado de sair com Miro. "Mamoru, sinto muito... Mas não sei se poderei ir...".

"Por favor, Setsuna... Temos muito que conversar...", ele pediu, mas parou de súbito. "Você tem algum compromisso?".

"Sim... Mas posso falar com meu...".

"Namorado?", ele completou, com uma expressão que ela não pode identificar.

"Sim... Meu namorado", hesitou em responder. 

"Pode levá-lo, se quiser... Quero conhecer o homem que conseguiu conquistá-la...", a voz fria e impessoal fez Setsuna sentir um estranho calafrio. Não estava gostando daquilo, não mesmo.

"Está bem... Obrigada pelo convite".

"Espero vocês lá", disse ele saindo.

* * *

Miro assobiou ao avistar a grande mansão dos Chiba. "Nossa... Seu amigo tem dinheiro, _koiishi_...".

"Você não é o único com amigos influentes e famosos", ela replicou rindo, lembrando-se da cara do namorado quando falou sobre o jantar e quem provavelmente estaria lá, começando pelo dono da casa. Mamoru Chiba era um jovem criminalista de sucesso, cuja carreira era noticiada quase que diariamente nos jornais.

"Eu nunca poderia imaginar que você e a Srta. Kaiouh eram primas...". Ele parou o carro e os manobristas se aproximaram.

"Não tem problema... Somos primas de segundo grau e não somos muito parecidas mesmo...", ela ajeitou a echarpe preta no pescoço e deu o braço à ele.

"Ah, mas a beleza certamente é de família". Os dois riram e foi assim que estavam quando Mamoru os recepcionou na porta.

"Boa noite, Setsuna. Fico feliz que tenha vindo", disse o anfitrião.

"Boa noite, Mamoru", respondeu ela. "Este aqui é Miro Kotas, meu namorado".

"Ah... O fotógrafo grego... Como vai, Sr. Kotas?".

"Bem, Sr. Chiba. Obrigado pelo convite", disse Miro, estendendo a mão, que Mamoru hesitou em apertar. Sentindo a animosidade do advogado, achou que talvez fosse só uma impressão. Mas confiava demais em seus instintos, que naquele momento diziam-lhe que Chiba não gostava dele. Mas por que?

Deixando esses pensamentos estranhos de lado, acompanhou Setsuna mansão adentro. Foram esfuziantemente recebidos por uma jovem loira, alguns anos mais nova que eles. Era a esposa de Mamoru, Usagi, que parecia muito contente pelo fato da estilista ter ido acompanhada. Pegando Miro pela mão, Usagi apresentou os demais convidados, enquanto Setsuna ia falar com Michiru e Haruka.

"Parece que a coisa está ficando séria entre vocês", disse a violinista, depois dos abraços e cumprimentos.

"Estamos juntos... E eu estou satisfeita com isso, gosto dele", respondeu Setsuna.

"Mas dizem que ele é...", Haruka ia argumentar, mas a amiga a cortou.

"Eu sei o que dizem dele, Haruka, mas sinceramente... Não me importa. Gosto realmente do Miro... E vou aproveitar bem o tempo em que estivermos juntos...".

"Não queremos que se machuque, prima", falou Michiru, olhar preocupado.

"Se isso acontecer, foi por decisão minha... Eu quis e pronto. Não se preocupem comigo".

Miro chegou segundos depois e Setsuna os apresentou. Ele e Haruka começaram a conversar sobre carros e motos, a piloto surpreendida pelo conhecimento que o grego tinha sobre automóveis. Michiru dava alguns palpites, sempre reclamando, o que causava risos entre os quatro.

Pedindo licença para buscar um pouco de champagne, Setsuna se afastou e rumou até o bar. Estava contente por ver Miro e as amigas se dando tão bem. Queria que as coisas dessem certo com o fotógrafo. Cada dia que passava gostava mais dele. Estava se apaixonando e estava ciente disso.

"Setsuna?", a voz de Mamoru soou atrás dela.

"Mamoru... Sua casa é linda! E a decoração está maravilhosa... Parabéns".

"Obrigado... Mas todo o trabalho foi da Usagi... Ela escolheu cada móvel, arrumou cada detalhe... Só fiz assinar o cheque", ele falou amargo.

"O que houve?", ela perguntou, preocupada.

"Podemos dar uma volta na varanda?", o advogado pediu.

"Claro...".

Saíram caminhando devagar, lado a lado. As portas francesas do salão de festa abriam-se para uma espaçosa varanda, decorada com vários vasos de plantas. Mamoru andou até uma coluna e se apoiou nela, olhando para a lua cheia no céu.

"Mamoru... O que você tem? O que aconteceu? Brigou com Usagi?".

"Não... Nós não brigamos...", ele respirou fundo. "Usagi é uma esposa maravilhosa...".

"E ela o ama muito", Setsuna completou.

"Sei disso... Mas ultimamente não tenho conseguido controlar meus pensamentos... E me sinto mal por isso...".

"Pensamentos? Que pensamentos?".

Ele não respondeu. Apenas se virou e a encarou. "Você se apaixonou por ele?".

Surpresa com a súbita pergunta, Setsuna recuou alguns passos. "O quê?".

"Eu vi vocês juntos... Ele a faz rir... Você está até mais bonita, mais descontraída... Nunca ficamos assim".

A estilista engoliu em seco. "Por que isso agora, Mamoru? Nosso tempo já passou... Aliás, acho que nunca houve nosso tempo, não é mesmo?".

O advogado voltou a contemplar a lua. "Eu gostava de você, Setsuna...".

"Mas nunca se apaixonou por mim".

"E acha que ele está apaixonado? Esse cara não presta... É um conquistador barato. Vai largá-la quando aparecer alguém mais interessante...".

"É isso que está preocupando você, Mamoru? Minha vida amorosa?", ela perguntou, descrente.

Ele ia responder que se importava com ela, quando alguém se aproximou.

"Setsuna...". Era Miro.

Mamoru olhou da estilista para o fotógrafo. Fechou a cara e se retirou, pedindo licença, deixando os dois sozinhos.

"Por que será que tenho a impressão que seu amigo não foi com a minha cara?", disse Miro, chegando perto dela e a abraçando.

Setsuna ficou calada. O que poderia dizer? Nem mesmo entendia o porquê das atitudes estranhas de Mamoru.

"Você e Chiba me parecem bem próximos...", Miro continuou, passando a mão lentamente pelas costas dela. "O que há entre vocês?".

"Nada...".

"Mas houve, não é?".

_Droga... Por que ele tem que ser tão esperto?, pensou ela. "Sim... Há muito tempo atrás..."._

"Namorados?".

Ela concordou com a cabeça. "Na época da faculdade... Mas acabou. Acabou quando ele conheceu Usagi e se apaixonou por ela".

Miro a segurou pelo queixo, erguendo-o de modo que pudessem se olhar. "Você o amava?".

"Sim".

"E agora?".

Olhando para aqueles orbes tão azuis, Setsuna se perdeu em pensamentos e lembranças. E todas elas do homem que a fizera se sentir especial novamente. Ainda amava Mamoru?, perguntou-se. A resposta fluiu em sua boca.

"Agora não mais".

Miro soltou a respiração que sequer tinha notado que prendera. Passou o polegar pelo lábio inferior dela, seu olhar escurecendo levemente. "Foi muito bom ouvir isso... Muito bom mesmo...", beijou-a com doçura.

Da porta, Mamoru observava tudo, o monstro de olhos verdes chamado ciúme corroendo seu coração.

* * *

Depois do jantar na casa de Usagi e Mamoru, o relacionamento entre Miro e Setsuna se tornou oficial. Saiam juntos e apareciam constantemente em revistas e colunas sociais, já que ele era um fotógrafo badalado e todos queriam conhecer a bela morena que conquistara o coração do solteiro mais cobiçado do momento. Setsuna não se sentia muito à vontade com toda aquela atenção em seu romance, mas levava as coisas na esportiva.

Usando seus contatos, Miro resolveu organizar um desfile com modelos exclusivos da namorada. Ela era talentosa e nada mais justo que suas roupas fossem conhecidas por todos. Trabalhar na organização do evento os aproximou mais. Setsuna tinha praticamente se mudado para o grande apartamento do grego, em cujas paredes agora havia diversas fotos dela... e deles. 

Uma noite, Setsuna ficou até mais tarde na loja, trabalhando em alguns modelos. Queria que tudo ficasse perfeito. Estava tão concentrada que se assustou quando o celular tocou. Atendeu e estranhou ouvir a voz de Mamoru.

"Setsuna? Sou eu...".

"Mamoru? Aconteceu alguma coisa?".

"Desculpe ligar tão tarde... Mas preciso falar com você, é urgente...".

Preocupada com o amigo, ela concordou. Guardou os desenhos e fechou a loja, indo encontrar-se com o advogado no escritório dele, que não ficava muito longe dali. Chegando lá, surpreendeu-se ao encontrar tudo revirado e Mamoru com um copo de uísque na mão.

"Você está bêbado...", constatou, tirando-lhe o copo e jogando a bebida fora. Recriminou-se por não ter reparado isso durante a ligação.

"Setsuna...", ele deixou-se ficar no sofá, largado. "Você é tão linda... Por que as coisas não deram certo entre nós?".

"Porque não tinha que dar... Você ama Usagi e quando essa bebedeira passar, vai se lembrar disso".

"Você me amava, Setsie, me disse uma vez que faria tudo por mim... Por que? Por que arrumou outro? Ele te satisfaz na cama? Aposto que não... Mas eu", apontou para si mesmo, falando rápido, as palavras começando a enrolar. "Eu ainda sou capaz de satisfazer você...".

Setsuna finalmente entendeu. E sentiu pena do ex-namorado. Ele estava com ciúmes de Miro. Ciúmes por ter perdido algo que tomava como certo, o amor dela.

"Mamoru... Você não queria que eu o amasse por toda vida, não é?".

"E por que não?".

Ela balançou a cabeça e sentou-se do lado dele. "Sempre serei sua amiga... Estarei aqui sempre que precisar. Foi assim que começamos, lembra? Como bons amigos...".

"Acha mesmo que podemos ser amigos?", ele perguntou, fechando os olhos.

"Claro que sim, Mamoru... Claro que sim". Ela ficou ali até que ele pegasse no sono, depois ligou para Usagi e contou-lhe onde o marido estava. A loirinha chegou, extremamente preocupada e agradeceu a Setsuna por tudo. 

Olhando a jovem abraçar o marido de maneira tão carinhosa, soube que aquilo era o certo. Nunca haveria futuro para uma relação entre ela e Mamoru. Saiu em silêncio e olhando o relógio, viu que já era mais de meia-noite.

* * *

Miro andava de um lado para outro, esperando sua _koiishi_. Por mais que doesse admitir, tinha ciúmes de Setsuna. E estava para pegar as chaves do carro e sair atrás dela quando ouviu a porta da sala abrir.

"Onde esteve?", perguntou, tentando controlar a raiva e o ciúme.

"Não quero falar sobre isso agora, Miro, por favor...", Setsuna só queria tomar um banho, se aconchegar contra o namorado e dormir. Mas, pela cara dele, talvez tivesse sido melhor ter ido para seu próprio apartamento.

"Mas eu quero falar, querida Setsuna!", ele a pegou pelo braço. 

"Miro, estou cansada... Não podemos deixar isso pra amanhã?", ela pediu.

"Não mesmo... Onde estava? Com seu advogadozinho? Nossa, Setsuna... Nunca pensei que você teria coragem de ter um _affair_ com um homem casado!", o sarcasmo dele era terrível.

"Vou pra minha casa...", ela disse por fim.

"Vai... E não precisa mais voltar!", ele exclamou.

Setsuna se virou e saiu, antes que ele pudesse ver as lágrimas nos olhos cor de vinho.

_Capítulo 4 – Sozinhos___

Riscando o papel quase com fúria, Setsuna afundava-se no trabalho. Tentava esquecer, tentava não lembrar... Mas um rosto moreno com incríveis olhos azuis teimava em aparecer em sua mente. Tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos. Estava cansada e deprimida. Precisava fazer outra coisa além de seus desenhos se não ia explodir. Levantou-se, pegou o casaco e saiu.

Fazia uma tarde fria, típica de outono. Vestindo uma malha de lã de gola alta e mangas compridas, juntamente com uma saia longa, ela caminhava pelas ruas movimentadas até chegar num café. Pediu um copo de chocolate quente ao garçom. E enquanto esperava, olhou para o movimento dos clientes, por isso avistou o homem alto e loiro que entrava com uma jovem pendurada no braço.

Sentiu um arrepio e o coração acelerar como sempre acontecia quando o via. Ele não mudara muito, continuava irradiando beleza e sensualidade. Os cabelos loiros, longos, estavam presos num rabo de cavalo e a pele ainda era morena, dourada. Olhava com tanta insistência que atraiu a atenção de seu objeto de estudo. Corou e desviou o olhar. Pra que mexer em feridas? Já não havia mais nada entre eles mesmo.

O garçom trouxe sua xícara de chocolate. Bebeu, tentando aparentar tranqüilidade, pois sabia que do outro lado do salão, ele a observava. Ousou olhar de esgoela. A modelo infanto-juvenil que estava com ele tinha sido totalmente ignorada. Os olhos azuis estavam presos nela. Sentiu outro arrepio. Terminou a bebida quase queimando a língua, pagou a conta e saiu, quase em disparada.

Do lado de fora, respirou fundo... Pra quem precisava esquecer, não tinha sido o melhor lugar para ir. Por que não fora a casa da prima? Porque ouviria um sermão, respondeu a si mesma. Voltou para seu apartamento, para ficar sozinha. Mais uma vez...

* * *

O salão estava lotado. A nova coleção de inverno de Setsuna Meiouh era um sucesso total. A jovem revelação no mundo da moda japonesa recebia seus convidados com um sorriso cordial, mas todos percebiam seu ar melancólico. O desfile tinha sido perfeito e a recepção maravilhosa. No meio de jornalistas, socialites e amigos da estilista, um homem tentava passar desapercebido, mas era difícil.

Setsuna o avistou no meio de toda aquela gente e controlou-se para não despencar no meio da pista. Retirou-se para o escritório, encostou-se na porta e tentou controlar as batidas do coração. O que ele fazia ali?

"Miro...", murmurou, a mão no peito, como se tentasse controlar as batidas do coração.

Miro Kotas era o tipo de homem que toda mãe aconselha sua filha a ficar bem longe. Isso conseqüentemente causa uma reação inversa na jovem, que atraída pelo ar misterioso e aventureiro do fotógrafo, simplesmente ignora o conselho materno e segue atrás dele como uma abelha atrás do mel. Setsuna sempre fora uma pessoa muito sensata e centrada. Orgulhava-se por ter a cabeça e os pés no chão, mas...

Mas acabara se rendendo ao grego.

Lembrou-se das palavras que dissera a Michiru, quando falaram sobre Setsuna se machucar naquele relacionamento: '_Se isso acontecer, foi por decisão minha..._'. Muita ingenuidade sua... Foi como mergulhar num lago gelado, sabendo que poderia morrer de hipotermia depois.

Pediu licença e seguiu para um dos camarins. Entrou e encostou-se na porta. Mas sua tranqüilidade foi interrompida por batidas na porta. Abriu, crente que era Miro, mas frustrou-se ao ver Mamoru.

"Posso entrar?".

Olhando-o bem, ela concordou com a cabeça, dando-lhe passagem, deixando a porta aberta.

"Setsuna... eu quero lhe pedir desculpas...", ele começou. "Agi como um verdadeiro idiota...".

"Ainda bem que você mesmo admite isso".

"Se não quiser falar mais comigo, entenderei... Nem eu sei o que deu em mim... Sinto muito mesmo".

"E Usagi?".

"Conversei com ela... Ela entendeu e me perdoou..."

Setsuna olhou o advogado. Os cabelos negros faziam um belo conjunto com a pele clara e os olhos azuis escuros, que pareciam verdadeiramente arrependidos. Aproximou-se e o abraçou. "Você é um homem de sorte. Ela é a mulher de sua vida. Você a ama e ela ama você". Soltou-se e sorriu. "O que aconteceu conosco faz parte do passado, confundimos amizade com algo mais... Pensei que era amor, mas quando vejo você e Usagi juntos, percebo que nunca foi...".

"Setsuna...".

"Agora vá atrás de sua esposa".

Ele concordou com a cabeça e saiu, cruzando com Miro no corredor. Parou e olhou o loiro. "Se ama mesmo Setsuna, não a deixe escapar... Nada aconteceu naquela noite. E você sabe disso".

A mais nova estilista de sucesso do Japão andava por entre seus modelos quando Miro entrou no camarim. Nos três meses que ficaram separados, ele tentou voltar à antiga rotina de azaração e conquistas, mas acabava comparando todas as mulheres àquela ali. Tirara todas as fotos dela da parede, porém as colocara novamente no lugar. Aquilo tudo começara por um simples capricho, seu desejo de conquistar mais uma mulher bonita, no entanto, acabara se apaixonando de verdade.

"Oi...", disse quando ela o avistou.

"Oi...".

"E então... como se sente depois desse desfile maravilhoso?".

"Bem... É muito bom ter nosso trabalho reconhecido", ela sorriu. "Obrigada por tornar isso real".

"Você merece, Setsuna... Merece isso e muito mais".

Ficaram em silêncio, até que ela tornou a falar. "Fui chamada para fazer um curso em Paris... Na Escola de Moda...".

"Puxa! Parabéns!", ele exclamou, contente. Sabia que tudo daria certo com ela, afinal Setsuna tinha talento de sobra, estava orgulhoso.

"Embarco amanhã...".

A notícia já não era tão boa assim. "Amanhã?".

"Sim... O convite chegou há mais de um mês...", disse ela.

"Então isso é um adeus?".

"Acho que sim...".

Aproximando-se, ele a abraçou. Respirou fundo e sentiu o perfume suave dos cabelos verdes. "Quando... Quando você voltar, poderemos...".

Ela o interrompeu. "Quando eu voltar, você vai estar em outra...".

"Não estarei", ele respondeu com firmeza.

Soltando-se do abraço, tocou levemente no rosto moreno. Queria tanto que tivesse dado certo. "A gente se vê por aí...". Voltou para o salão com a cabeça erguida. Na semana seguinte, o desfile da Srta. Meiouh estava em todas as revistas especializadas de moda, ótimas críticas a respeito de seu trabalho. E em Paris, ela dava um novo começo à sua vida.

_Capítulo 5 – Rendição... Redenção?_

_Quatro anos depois..._

Dirigindo tranqüilamente em direção ao Aeroporto Internacional de Tóquio, Michiru tentava não prestar atenção nos resmungos da namorada. Desde que entrara no BMW, Haruka reclamava.

"Afinal, por que não podíamos vir com meu Porshe?", perguntou pela enésima vez.

"Haruka, querida... Já falei não sei quantas vezes... Setsie pediu pra gente vir buscá-la num carro grande... Ela deve estar trazendo muita coisa".

"Tudo bem, mas o Porshe tem um porta-malas razoável, sabia?".

Michiru revirou os olhos. "Eu prometi que vinha com meu carro, está bem? E fica quieta ou senão vai dormir uma semana no sofá!".

Praguejando baixinho, Haruka cruzou os braços. Não que não gostasse do carro de Michiko. Era um BMW novinho, com um ótimo motor. O problema era que a violinista nunca a deixava dirigi-lo, com medo de Haruka bater o carro. Afinal, como ela poderia bater? Era piloto profissional, raios! Sabia dirigir e muito bem!

Chegaram no aeroporto e verificaram o número do vôo e o portão de desembarque. O avião que vinha de Paris já tinha aterrissado.

"Viu? Se eu estivesse dirigindo", bufou Haruka, enquanto corriam, atravessando o aeroporto. "Não chegaríamos atrasadas!".

"Ah, cale-se, Haruka!".

A primeira coisa que viram ao para o portão indicado na telinha da TV foram os passageiros saindo. Não estavam tão atrasadas assim. O avião tinha acabado de pousar. Entre as pessoas, avistaram uma mulher alta, pele morena, cabelos verde escuro e... uma grande barriga?

"Oh, minha nossa! Setsuna!", exclamou Michiru indo abraçar a prima. "Como foi que isso aconteceu??". A estilista riu com a reação da outra.

"Ela engoliu um caroço de melancia, Michiru...", ironizou a loira, apenas para levar um beliscão. "Ai! Não está vendo que Setsuna está grávida!".

"Claro que estou... Olha o tamanho dessa barriga!", a jovem de cabelos esverdeados passou a mão pelo ventre intumescido da morena. "Quantos meses?".

"Quase seis... Resolvemos voltar logo pois eu queria ter o bebê aqui, com vocês...".

"Resolvemos...? Você e o pai do bebê?".

"Claro que sim, quem mais seria?", um loiro alto, com uma menininha no colo, aproximou-se das três.

"Miro!".

"Olá, moças! Saudades de mim?", disse o grego sorrindo.

Zangada, Michiru colocou as mãos nos quadris. "Setsuna Meiouh! Você se casou e não me falou nada?! Como pôde fazer isso?".

Setsuna riu da prima. "Queríamos fazer uma surpresa, Michiru...".

"E fizeram mesmo...", confirmou Haruka. "E quem é essa pequena?".

"O nome dela é Hotaru... É nossa filha", respondeu Miro. "Diga olá para suas tias, Hotaru...".

"Olá!", os olhos escuros da menina brilhavam e ela inclinou a cabeça, balançando o cabelo roxo escuro.

"Olá docinho...", Michiru se derreteu pela '_sobrinha'_. "Ela é linda, Setsie...".

"Sim, ela é um amor", Setsuna passou a mão nos cabelos curtos da garotinha, que sorriu ainda mais. "Mas que tal irmos para casa... A viagem foi cansativa".

"Claro, vamos!". Pegaram as bagagens e seguiram até o estacionamento.

No caminho até a casa de Michiru, o casal Kotas contava sua história, desde a partida de Setsuna, um dia após o desfile. Contaram como Miro apareceu dois dias depois na porta do apartamento dela e do casamento na Grécia, junto da família dele. Contaram como conheceram a pequena Hotaru, uma menina de origem nipônica, cuja família perecera, vítima de um acidente num grande hospital de Paris. Setsuna se encantou pela menina e eles a adotaram.

Já instalados num confortável quarto de hóspedes, a estilista descansava as pernas depois um bom banho. Olhou pro marido que massageava seus pés doloridos e sorriu. "Acha que foi boa idéia deixar Hotaru com aquelas duas?".

"É bom pra elas irem acostumando... Logo Michiru vai encher Haruka a respeito de filhos!", Miro deu uma risada.

"Você é mau, Sr. Kotas", ela balançou a cabeça.

"Mas você se casou comigo assim mesmo, Sra. Kotas", ele deixou os pés e deitou-se atrás dela, massageando as costas. Beijou os ombros e o pescoço dela. Adorava aquela pele cor de mel.

"Claro... Quem poderia resistir a esses seus olhos azuis?", ela brincou. "Ninguém!".

Com a pressão suave dos dedos firmes em suas costas, Setsuna foi aos poucos adormecendo. Sentia-se feliz. Agora tinha uma família de verdade, pessoas para amar e que a amavam. Nunca mais estaria sozinha. Aquilo era muito mais do que sonhara. Rendera-se aos encantos de um estrangeiro sedutor e encontrara a redenção de sua alma triste. O que lhe restava agora era a felicidade.

*** ~ * ~ FIM ~ * ~ ***

**N/A: Qualquer comentário, sugestão ou crítica, mandem-me um e-mail: andreameiouh@msn.com. Responderei a todos com prazer!**


End file.
